Sobre Sardas e Coisas Loiras
by Beautymoon
Summary: Ele chamava de "química", ela de "cósmico". O fato era que Minato e Kushina haviam sido feitos um para o outro, ainda que tivessem que passar por uma verdadeira epopéia para compreenderem. xD Meu "On Take" da estória do romance dos "culpados". xD


_**Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masashi Kishimoto; Shounen Jump e TV Tokyo.**_

* * *

Sobre sardas e coisas loiras

Aos 16 anos, Namikaze Minato era um adolescente (bastante hormonal) considerado um gênio em sua vila ninja, Konoha. A promessa de um shinobi jamais visto!

Forte...

Inteligente...

Popular...

- _Ano_, Minato-kun, que tal nós irmos hoje à noite ao Icharaku?

Esse era o tipo de convite que o rapazinho ouvia TODOS os dias de TODAS as garotas da vila, que tinham sua idade. Isso fazia muito bem para o ego, mas, sabe como são os meninos nessa idade... Eles fantasiam mesmo é com as mulheres mais velhas....

- Só 16 aninhos? Que gracinha. Mas é que você é tão forte, e bonito... Talvez se interesse por mulheres mais maduras?

Ok. 45 talvez fosse um número _bem_ alto pra idade daquela mulher. Ele até desconfiou. E daí? Era mais velha, mais experiente, e uma morena _muito gostosa_. Infelizmente o status casada e _Uchiha_ – Minato ainda tinha apreço pela vida - não era o melhor dos afrodisíacos. Então, quando ela enfiou aquele papel perfumado no bolso de sua jaqueta com a mensagem: "Quarto 408 às 11", o Namikaze, com toda polidez, fez o que era mais esperto no momento: usou o seu Shunshin no jutsu. Ou como é mais conhecido; _correr-pra-caralhx_.

E não era só isso!!! xD

Loiro!

Alto!!

Dos olhos azuis!!!

Uma vida perfeita, pensava o Namikaze, feliz. Contudo, até mesmo pessoas como ele possuem manchas negras em suas vidas... E a dele tinha nome, sobrenome e, a bem da verdade, não era exatamente _uma _mancha, e não era _exatamente_ negra.

- Yo, coisa loira! Soube que você derrotou uns 20 chuunins na última missão. Aposto que foi esse seu cabelo de ovo que cegou eles antes de você lançar seu ataque, neh?

- Bom dia pra você também, sardenta. ¬¬

Uzumaki Kushina. Uma ruiva que só não era mais irritante – e mais sardenta – por falta de espaço. Por que aquela criatura não podia ser normal como às outras adoráveis meninas?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, casa comigo, Minato-kun!!!!!

Hum... Okay. Péssimo exemplo– o fã-clube remanescente dos tempos da academia... – Mas um pouquinho mais de respeito não faz mal a ninguém... Enfim. Se o propósito daquela diaba ruiva era mesmo fazer de sua vida um inferno, Minato também pagaria na mesma moeda.

- Ano, Kushina-san, você é tão magricela que devia deixar de ser kunoichi para virar uma tábua de passar. Seria tããaãooo mais útil. Aliás, a minha tábua ta quebrada e...

SOC!!!!! – insiram estrelas girando ao redor de uma cabeça amarela –

**One Hit K.O!**

E na próxima semana, Namikaze Minato usou de toda sua lábia – e fértil imaginação – para explicar para a vila INTEIRA aquele súbito – e enooorrrrme - roxo no olho esquerdo. O que não adiantou de nada, pois além das testemunhas a ruiva fez questão de contar – e _cantar_ – para a vila INTEIRA o episódio do nocaute.

Decidido que isso já passara dos limites, o rapazinho optou pelo mais sensato.

- Kushina-san! Você e eu, na área de treinamento 3! Vou fazer com que me pague pelo olho roxo!!! òó

O olho roxo _mais _a cara vermelha de raiva.

E aquele foi o primeiro dos milhares de "combates" travados pelos dois. A Uzumaki era uma kunoichi muito boa, porém, o loiro não era chamado de gênio por nada, e fazia questão de mostrá-la isso – bem umas vinte ou trinta vezes... - O que a deixou numa irritação sem precedentes.

- Quem disse que a vitória precisa vir apenas com uma luta?

Como diria um – inimaginável – Kakashi-sensei no futuro: "Shinobis precisam ver o que está em baixo do embaixo." De fato, a ruiva era boa nessas coisas. Boa demais, para total azar de Minato, que caiu como um patinho naquele truque tão experto... E tão baixo.

- Não sei pra onde vai todo esse Ramen que você come, sardenta!

De fato, não dava pra entender mesmo. Como aquela menina tão magra podia "comportar" tanto Ramen dentro de si, em tão pouco tempo? O.õ Um mistério...

- Pois eu aposto que você _não é homem suficiente_ pra comer mais ramen do que eu!

Essa é a parte em que a garota ataca, e nem se dá o trabalho de disfarçar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Garotos são idiotas assim...

- Ta apostado, sardenta! E como você vai perder, vai ser minha escrava por uma semana inteira!

- Digo o mesmo pra você, _loirudo_. Se prepare para os piores sete dias da sua vida!

E essa é a parte onde, sem dúvida, fica registrada como o pior erro na vida tão acertada de Namikaze Minato. Mais tarde, o acontecimento foi nomeado como: "_O Episódio do Ramen_", fazendo o Ichiraku famoso até os dias de hoje.

-Baka!!! Por que, Kamis, aceitei tal aposta ridícula? Era tudo uma armadilha daquela... Argh!!

Uzumaki Kushina, Minato e um mar de Ramen. O resultado de tal embate já estava na cara, antes mesmo de ser idealizado. Infelizmente, algumas vezes só entendemos o quão óbvias às coisas são _depois_ das emergências.

- Hahahaha!! Ela fez você dar banho no cachorro dela?

_Sr. Ukki_? Ah, sim. Como esquecer do _kawaii_ **monstrengo** de 80 kg e que babava mais do que um bebê de colo?

- Fez. E também estou de plantão na casa dela: limpo, lavo, cozinho... Mas, o pior é ter que subir no monumento Hokage toda noite e berrar aquela lista de coisas humilhantes... TRÊS VEZES!!

- Oh?

Ah. Agora sim tudo fazia sentido, pensou Jiraya. Então a voz que berrava a plenos pulmões a meia-noite – e acordava a vila inteira – pertencia mesmo ao seu pupilo. Definitivamente, agora ele entendia porque o menino andava tão cabisbaixo. Ser obrigado a gritar coisas como "NAMIKAZE MINATO É A ESCÓRIA DA HUMANIDADE!" ou "UZUMAKI KUSHINA É A RAINHA DO UNIVERSO!" não devia estar fazendo nada bem ao ego do garoto. Bem feito pra ele, que não percebeu as artimanhas dela...

- E sem dizer que a conta de TODOS os Ramens consumidos na semana ficou pra mim! Eu não sei nem quantas Rank A eu vou ter que fazer pra pagar tudo! Eu vou falir!!

Mas Jiraya, sendo Jiraya, estava completamente alheio aos choramingo do pupilo. Ao invés de confortá-lo, resolveu filosofar.

- Hehehehe. Sabe o que eu acho? Um dia essa discussão de vocês dois ainda acaba na cama....

- Jiraya-sensei!!! Eu sou _de menor_, ta lembrado?

* * *

Se o Sannin era um vidente, ou não, Minato não sabia. Mas, achou melhor ter cuidado para ele não "acertar" mais nenhuma previsão. Enfim, tal como o pervertido profetizara, a discussão realmente acabou na cama... mas começou no sofá dela.

- Oi, escravo, ainda tem poeira em cima dessa mesa.

Aquele temporário "tratamento" o fazia ter saudades do bom e velho "coisa loira"...

- Sim, _excelentíssima senhora do Universo, linda, e extremamente necessária, Kushina-sama. ¬¬_

Sama!!! A que ponto um homem pode decair...?

Puto da vida, ele espanou a odiada mesa – pela sexta vez! – e o sofá onde a ruiva estava deitada descansando, na maior folga e, por fim, dita ruiva em cima do sofá.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu doido?

- Limpando, porque ainda tem sujeira aqui nessa casa. Oh, acho melhor por o lixo pra fora!

Kushina quase deixou passar o terrível insulto, pois se distraiu quando ele a segurou em seus braços. Então lembrou do motivo...

"Esse amarelo acabou de dizer que eu sou o lixo da casa!!!? Ele vai morrer....!!!!"

Desnecessário alongar: _A casa caiu_.

Quando foram dar conta já estavam se engalfinhando pelo chão, vermelhos de raiva – o que resultou na quebra do precioso videogame da moça, para maior alegria do outro – E daí ladeira abaixo.

Dois belos adolescentes suados e se agarrando. A puberdade fala alto – na verdade, ela _berra_ – nessas horas...

Kushina, é claro, culpou Namikaze e seus "_ero-hormônios"_, no instante em que haviam terminado. O loiro não se deixou abater.

- Também, pudera, sendo aluno de quem é...

- Oi! Oi! Eu não sou Jiraya-sensei!

Obviamente que não. Mas que foi ele quem a beijou primeiro – e todo o resto primeiro – era verdade. Minato pode até não ter sido corrompido pelas maneiras "excêntricas" do romancista. Todavia, talvez tenha sofrido alguma pequena influência... por pura _osmose_.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kushina circulou pela vila num calor de 40° com uma blusa de gola alta, e um casaco preto. O Namikaze, por sua vez, exibia "sem pretenção" às marcas de chupões em seu pescoço para seus amigos.

- Deixou de ser _donzelo_, Namikaze!! xD

- Minato-san é Rei!!

- Nãaaaao! Ainda não. Rei mesmo é Jiraya-sama! Eu soube que até mesmo Tsunade-sama caiu na dele... 8DDDD

O nome "Tsunade" já era suficiente para causar uma massiva hemorragia nasal naquele meio.

- Isso é lenda! – replicou Minato - Nada comprovado ainda...

Verdade. Jiraya era um sensei bastante aberto a conversas, mas, o assunto "Tsunade" era um tremendo _tabu_. Fosse como fosse, Minato era invejado por aqueles meninos – de uma forma amigável, claro – por ser pupilo de alguém tão _incrível_ quanto Jiraya-sama, **o Lendário**...

... **autor da série Icha Icha**! xD

* * *

Agora, uma pergunta que não quer calar: "De onde veio tal implicância gratuita entre esses adoráveis ninjas?".

Tudo tem suas origens. E com eles não seria diferente. Sendo assim, um breve pulo no passado vai clarear todas as dúvidas...

**- Épico Flashback-**

Foi exatamente no 1° dia em que se conheceram, ou melhor, trombaram um no outro. Tinham doze anos à época.

BANG!

- Olha por onde anda seu...seu..._coisa loira_!

Coisa loira? Minato só pode parar embasbacado. Aquela _nanica_ estava mesmo zoando o seu lindo cabelo? Bem, pelo menos era o que diziam... E ela nem o conhecia; a mal educada!

- E você aprende a andar que nem uma garota, _sardenta_!

Não podia haver pior primeira impressão. E essa, por muitos anos, foi a que ficou.

* * *

- Então, Jiraya-sensei, hoje vai ter outro ninja treinando com a gente?

- Sim. Na verdade são kunoichis, hehehe... Elas são desse país do Redemoinho que foi devastado com a guerra. Você sabe.

- Ah... Bem, vamos ajudá-las no que for preciso!

Minato sempre havia sido muito educado e generoso, desde pequeno.

Não demorou muito, e o time de duas apareceu, já causando efeitos imediatos.

- Ohayo, Jiraya-sama. Eu sou a Toda Nojiko-sensei. É uma honra poder trabalhar com um dos três sanins...

Uma mal contida hemorragia nasal do Sannin, por exemplo.

- AAAAH! VOCÊ!! ÒÓ

E as _pessimamente _contidas auras negras emanando dos pupilos ali.

- Ah. O loirinho e minha Kushina já se conhecem! Isso é ótimo!

A falta de tato daqueles adultos era absurda, mas, muito real.

"Pelo menos ela tem uma sensei muito gata...", concluiu o pequeno Minato, se conformando.

* * *

Kushina pensou que, com o tempo, o cabeça amarela pudesse se mostrar uma pessoa mais... _aguentável_. Como, por exemplo, todos os outros meninos de sua idade. Muito embora, alguns deles se mantivessem amigáveis por puro respeito. Hum... "medo" seria a colocação mais correta. Segundo as estatísticas 70% dos garotos de Konoha temiam Kushina, e ela estava satisfeita com isso; 27% eram porque não gostavam _lá muito_ de garotas; 2% eram amigos; e o 1% restante cabia a Namikaze Minato. Isso simplesmente a dava nos nervos!!! Mas, não era exatamente o que a irritava mais...

- Ohayo, Nojiko-sensei! Olha o que eu fiz pra você!

- Que lindo, Minato-kun! Você é um amorzinho.

SMACK!

E aquela cena já se repetia pela vigésima nona vez. TODA segunda-feira ele vinha, todo sorridente e com um patético origami na mão para dar para a sua sensei. Nojiko, por sua vez, ia agradecer e lascar um beijo na bochecha corada do infante, que ia ficar com os olhos azuis ultra-brilhantes e um sorriso mais idiota que o normal.

- Oi, coisa loira, tem noção do quão _ridículo_ você é?

- Sai pra lá, sardenta. Eu não vou deixar você estragar minha maravilhosa segunda-feira!

Há 29 segundas-feiras ele dizia isso, só para constar.

- Você ta é com _inveja_, sardenta.

- Hahahahaha!!! Olha, ta na profissão errada. Ao invés de ninja, devia virar palhaço de circo!

- Continua negando.... – o sorrisinho dele era irritante ao extremo – Deixa pra lá. Você já se _apaixonou_ alguma vez?

- Se for pra bancar o idiota com uma pessoa dez anos mais velha que eu, espero que nunca!

- Ah. Não dá pra fazer você entender. Só vai saber quando se apaixonar e, até lá, vai ficar _sozinha_ _chupando_ _dedo_!

Chateada pelo fato do menino estar _respirando_ , Kushina, pavio curto como era, investiu para um soco daqueles.

- Na-na-ni-na-não sardentaaaaaa....

Droga de coisa loira que ela não conseguia dar uma surra decente.

- Quer saber? – ele continuava – Esse mal humor todo é porque você precisa se apaixonar! E agora tenho certeza: Você está _morrendo_ de ciúmes de mim.

Kushina pensou ser esse o maior absurdo que ela já ouvira.

- Claro. Da mesma forma que tenho ciúmes das baratas se amando – porque as baratas também amam – embaixo da minha pia, seu convencido!

- Baratas fazendo...? O.o Ah, deixa pra lá. O que eu quero dizer é que, apesar de achar você insuportável, vou te fazer um favor. Porque as pessoas boas devem amar seus inimigos.

SMACK!

- O.O

-O.O

Minato jurou de pé junto para ela, pra Kami-sama e pro _mundo_ que o beijo era pra ser no rosto. Mas, aconteceu um erro de cálculo e rolou o primeiro selinho. _A vera_.xP

**_5...4...3...2...1..._**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Resumo da ópera: passaram uma semana comendo alho. x.x

- **Fim do épico flashback** -

De volta ao presente, uma nova pergunta se faz: O que acontece depois daquela inusitada primeira vez?

A segunda!!! (Mas, é claro!)

Muito embora, tenha demorado um pouco para se efetivar, principalmente da parte de Kushina. Quando ela acordou e viu um Namikaze totalmente nu em sua cama o berro de horror foi ouvido por toda Konoha e adjacências. A sorte grande do garoto era que, aos 16, ele já era um ótimo ninja, e conseguiu pular a janela; desviar da chuva de shurikens e, o melhor, de roupas no corpo!! Ainda que, no momento do salto, ele sentira aquela familiar brisa nos países baixos...

"Eu dormi com a sardenta!! OMG!! ôô" – E não só isso. Ele perdeu a virgindade com ela. Demorou algumas horas pra cair à ficha, e depois de dizer o quanto era burro pela enésima vez, ele entendeu que a maior razão de seus problemas havia se tornado... "_uma ruiva gostosa?_"

Demorou exatamente uma semana para voltarem a se falar, por causa da Uzumaki, _claro_. E quem podia culpá-la? Afinal, quando foi juntar as roupas para lavar (Minato já estava livre da sua semana de servidão) deu de cara com uma cueca samba-canção dele. Branca. Com chamas vermelhas na bainha. O,õ

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"

* * *

De mais a mais, acabaram voltando a se falar, ainda que "odiando" um ao outro. Então, teve _aquele_ dia, _naquela_ missão.

- Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, quero o pergaminho intacto; o alvo eliminado; e as evidências apagadas...

Eles estavam mais preocupados em lançarem olhares assassinos um para o outro, para a maior chateação do Sandaime.

- AGORA VÃO! E É PARA ELIMINAR O ALVO NÃO UM AO OUTRO!!! ÒÓ

Agora essa sim era uma ordem um tanto..._ingênua_.

- Okay. Eu elimino. Você pega o pergaminho.

- O quê!!! Nada disso, coisa loira. EU elimino!

- Mas, eu sou mais rápido!

Ele era. Mas, quem disse que a sardenta ligava?

- Não se gabe seu mentiroso. Olha, quanto mais rápido a gente terminar, mais rápido me livro de você. Vamos resolver então?

O milagre da primeira concordância. Ambos sorriram com malícia.

JÓ KEN PÔ!

Dez minutos depois, Minato enfiava o pergaminho na mochila, tendo que ouvir o bla bla blah de sua _barulhenta_ colega, a "_super_ _ninja_" Uzumaki Kushina e suas "_técnicas_ _fulminantes_ _fenomenais_". E é como diz um sábio: "**Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar**_."_

- Sardenta... Não me diz que sua tenda... quebrou?

- Não me olha assim. Ela tava velha e, eu estou economizando pra comprar uma _katana_ nova. E como você consegue dormir nesse _ovo_?

- Ovo?!!! Essa é _minha_ tenda!! E pelo menos ela fica _em_ _pé_!

_Agora sim_ tinham um problema.

- Se encostar esse pé fedorento, coisa loira, vai acordar com uma _kunai_ enfiada nele!

- E você dá um jeito nesse cabelo, sardenta. Não quero ser _estrangulado_ com ele.

Kushina + Minato + mal humor + uma tenda apertada... Quem souber o resultado dessa ganha um cupom no Icharaku. u.u

- Não acredito que fizemos... DE NOVO!!

Ela dizia, ainda em cima dele, suada, ofegante, _inconformada acima de tudo_. E... por que aquela coisa branca e grudenta tinha que grudar _justo_ em seu lindo e vermelho cabelo? Sério. A ruiva não conseguia entender o que as pessoas viam de _tão_ bom e _saudável_ no sexo, se sempre tinham que _tomar banho_ depois...

- Ano, Kushina-san... será que isso também tem que ir no relatório da missão?8D

- Argh!!! Òó

* * *

O mais correto seria afirmar que, depois de tal "observação pós-sexo" Namikaze Minato seria um homem morto. Todavia, contrariando suas próprias expectativas, ele ainda estava bem vivo. Tanto que, eventualmente, _a_ _segunda vez virou terceira, que virou quarta_... Esta última, pasmem, nas pedras atrás do monumento Hokage. O mais irônico é que, num futuro próximo, Yondaime realizou embaraçado que havia transado bem atrás de sua própria "cara". O.ô

"Quatro vezes!!! Quatro vezes!!" – Minato pensava aflito. Okay, a primeira vez havia sido um erro. Na segunda _burrice_, porque cometeram o mesmo erro. Na terceira ele desconfiou do _porque_ gostava _tanto_ de errar. E na quarta ele confirmou...

"Não acredito que aquela ruiva é... **_A_** mulher! O.o"

Que remédio, neh? O jeito era aceitar seu inevitável destino: a ruiva hiperativa era aquela quem seu coração elegera para ser sua companheira. Já Kushina ainda estava no clássico estágio da negação:

"Por que ele? Por que justo aquele alto, forte, loiro e de olhos azuis?!!!** Por quêêêêêê**?!!!!"

Moral da estória; sobrou para o loiro a difícil tarefa, não... a missão Rank S de convencer Kushina que, embora fosse estranho, eles tinham uma "coisa" um pelo outro . Rank S? Besteira! Isso era trabalho pra um Hokage! Por alguma razão, ainda desconhecida para si, o loiro achava que tinha vocação para... _herói nacional_. (1)

E lá foi ele em sua primeira tentativa de conversa amistosa.

- Não!! Nunca! Foi tudo um erro... Nas quatro vezes!! Um erro!!! Acho que seus neurônios estão tão amarelos quanto o seu cabelo.

Ela era tão criativa pra insultos... Mas, Minato era persistente e teve uma idéia digna de seu intelecto.

- Puxa, coisa loi... quero dizer... Minato-san, eu nunca imaginei que você me convidaria para.... - olhou pro ramen, para ele, e para o ramen de novo - Eeeeeei!!! Mas, é claro!! Nada vem sem interesse por trás, não é? Seu _ero_-_coisa_ _loira_! Grrrrr! Òó

Depois da segunda tigela de Ramen, Minato achou sinceramente que ela já estava no papo. Contudo, viu seu ego e seu plano _infalíve_l quebrando em mil pedacinhos, juntamente com a terceira tigela de Ramen que voou para fora do Icharaku, desviada de seu alvo inicial; a cabeça loira do Namikaze.

Sardenta insuportável...

Como, oh Kami-sama, COMO ela podia rejeitar alguém como ele? Tão lindo, forte, loiro e de olhos azuis?! o.õ Então, veio uma iluminação tão amarela, digo, tão _incandescente_, quanto seus cabelos.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Quer saber? Está na hora de usar todo o meu _sex appeal_. Ela não vai resistir... Hehehe."

- Oi, coisa loira, por que está treinando sem camisa?

- Está calor, ué...

- Ta de noite ¬¬

- Eu sei!!

- Você por acaso engoliu um sapo, loiro?

- O.õ

Inferno. Por que sua voz tinha que falhar tanto justo agora? E naquela manhã havia acordado com a voz tão _máscula_...

- Mas, ainda assim está calor.

Mesmo com a sua voz (aguda) se rebelando contra si, ele ainda lançava mão de seu sorriso sedutor – idiota, na opinião de Kushina.

- Sabe, por que não aproveita para dar um mergulho na cachoeira aqui perto? Um bom banho _gelado_ nesse _sereno_ vai fazer _maravilhas_ para a sua saúde.

Diaba ruiva.

- Tem razão!

E lá se foi o loirinho, peladinho como veio ao mundo, para a cachoeira gelada. Essa coisa de naturismo era mesmo muito '_cool'_. Ele sabia que Kushina ia gostar do showzinho. Entretanto, a gripe forte que o deixou de cama por quase duas semanas tornou o saldo de sua terceira abordagem vergonhosamente negativo.

* * *

Namikaze Minato, o gênio promessa da vilha da Folha estava inquieto. Ele já havia se declarado para ela uma vez; pagado um ramen, não, _três_ ramens e chegou ao ponto de mergulhar nu só pra ela ver!! Isso soma três tentativas; todas elas fracassadas.

- Ela tem que ceder!! òó

E mesmo com as estatísticas – 3 foras _homéricos_ – trabalhando contra si, ele _sentia_ que sua teoria tinha um fundamento. Kushina também queria; só era burrinha demais para entender. Mentira. Ela era orgulhosa demais para admitir.

"Ela vai ser minha...!"

* * *

- Aaaaaaaahahahahahah! Meleca de Nidaaaaaimeeeeeeeeee!!!

Ainda bem que dito segundo Hokage estava bem morto para não ter que presenciar uma ruiva arteira pendurada de cabeça para baixo na sua narina de pedra do monumento Hokage. Ao vê-la ali o loiro não ficou nem um pouco surpreso. Para quem fazia "aquilo" na mesma pedra...

- Oi, sardenta, quando é que vai admitir que eu sou irresistível?

Surpresa foi o _certinho _Namikaze fazer a mesma coisa que ela, mas, usou o chakra para se pendurar na narina do Shodaime. Balançou ali como um pêndulo, se divertindo e deixando a ruiva estressada, pois toda vez que ia voltava para tascar um beijo nela.

- Você não tem amor à vida.

Tão direta...

- E você é uma mentirosa.

Mais um beijo. Pelas suas contas mais uns catorze e ela ia implorar por um beijo mais (in)decente.

- SE MANDA COISA LOIRA!!!

Convenhamos, Minato já estava de _saco cheio_ das mentiras dela.

- EU NÃO! ESSA PEDRA É DE KONOHA, E COMO CIDADÃO KONOHENSE TENHO TANTO DIREITO DE FICAR AQUI QUANTO VOCÊ!!

"Essa foi booa" – pensava ele – "Pareço até um Hokage falando! xD"

E mais um beijo.

- Sardenta.... Admite logo, vai.

- Eu... você... ARGH!! NÃO! NUNCA! NEM QUE VOCÊ FOSSE O ÚLTIMO HOMEM NA FACE DA TERRA E A ESPÉCIE HUMANA DEPENDESSE DISSO!!

Quantas palavras difíceis.... E quanta consideração pela espécie humana...¬¬

- Presta bem atenção, sardenta, porque só vou dizer uma vez – e por uma _única_ vez, ele foi sério, como ela nunca vira antes - Você ainda vai se arrepender do que diz e vai vir correndo atrás de mim... de _nós_. Só espero que não seja tarde.

* * *

Aquele havia sido o ultimato, e o Namikaze viu nos olhos verdes dela o efeito daquelas últimas palavras. Agora, ele tinha certeza:

"Ela me ama!!! *-* "

Mas, era cabeça-dura _demais_ para dizer ou demonstrar. E agora ele tinha um problema em suas mãos. Mas, como dizia Jiraya-sensei, "grandes homens em face de grandes problemas não fogem como covardes, eles os enfrentam." E se o seu charme irresistível não havia funcionado... u.u

"Você pediu sardenta! Agora é questão de honra e eu vou apelar com você!!!"

Óbvio. Porque as palavras "honra" e "apelação" fazem total sentido quando combinadas na mesma frase.

* * *

Quinta tentativa**: Aquela que foi a maior apelação de todos os tempos**.

A paz da tarde calma no centro de Konoha foi bruscamente interrompida por gritos agudos de uma kunoichi furiosa.

- LARGA ELE, SUA RUIVA DE FARMÁCIA!! O NAMIKAZE É MEU!!! ÒÓ

A apelação de Minato, afinal, havia dado certo. E ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. Dera tão certo, que algumas eventualidades não previstas ocorreram:

I - Kushina havia sido um tantinho.... _agressiva_ com a pobre Sayuri, que terminou com um olho roxo.

II- O loiro teve que pedir desculpas para as duas, pagando ramen para uma, e um vestido _carésimo_ para a outra.

III- A vantagem era que, _enquanto tivesse ramen a Uzumaki não era tão... _**materialista**_._

O Namikaze, assim como metade da vila, começou a se perguntar se tal relacionamento seria... hãn... saudável? _Seguro_?

- E VOCÊ, COISA LOIRA!!

Pela forma assassina que ela o encarava, seria muito esperto fazer o que fazia de melhor: _correr pra caralhx_.

- O.O

Todavia, depois daquele beijo ele decidiu que valia à pena correr tal risco.

* * *

As brigas cessaram. Bem, pelo menos na categoria "cotidiano". Mas, à vezes, acontecia dele esquecer alguma data importante, por exemplo, "Nosso primeiro ramen como namorados" e essa data coincidir com a TPM adiantada dela. Aí, não tinha para onde correr; a mulher virava uma _fera_.

A parte boa de tudo era que, agora, a "coisa" tinha nome. E esse nome era "amor".

- Éh? Minato-san não é mais o rei! Anda suspirando do nada, e vendo esses filmes românticos...

- Ta virando _gay_, Namikaze?

-òó

Quando levou um sermão pelo Rasengan no muro da academia, o loiro se defendeu:

- Eu errei! Era para acertar aquele Hikari filho da p....

Mas ele teve sua oportunidade perfeita, quando o engraçadinho soltou um comentário nada discreto sobre as pernas de sua namorada.

- Hikari-kun!! Como você conseguiu quebrar o nariz desse jeito?

- Ah... Eu caí.

- E isso foi antes ou depois de levar um soco?

- ¬¬

* * *

O menino amarelo e a garota das sardas eram diferentes, porém, iguais. Divergiam em praticamente tudo. Praticamente....

- Pelo menos, o sexo é muito gostoso!

A ruiva racionalizava.

- Concordo plenamente! XD

E, talvez fosse o _fogo da juventude_ dos 18 anos, mas era só falarem a palavra "sexo" e a certeza de que fariam mais uma vez era _total_. E depois uma terceira, só pra garantir. Kushina chamava a coisa de "cósmica", Minato a nomeou "química".

* * *

A melhor parte é que sabiam que _jamais_ iam cair no enfado da rotina. Pelo menos, não da parte de Minato, que era _mui_ _criativo_ em seus passatempos...

- 127,128, 129, 130!! Ahá!!! Eu sabia que você tinha mais de cem sardas nas costas!!

- Essa é sua idéia de "matar o tédio". ¬¬ Quer me fazer o _favor_ de explicar novamente como, Hokages, eu me apaixonei por você?

Eficiente como era, o jounin já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Por que eu sou lindo, loiro e de olhos azuis? 8D

- Isso! n.n

_

* * *

_Minato achava que, depois de tantos anos, já conhecia a ruiva o suficiente. Um belo dia, ele resolveu apresentá-la ao seu time. Depois, ela deu suas impressões de cada aluno. Rin, por exemplo, ela achou muito meiga e bonita, e obviamente, cegamente apaixonada pelo geniozinho anti-social da equipe. Também não escondeu o tamanho da felicidade quando conheceu Obito.

- Sério Minato! Fiquei tão empolgada! Eu quero dizer, olha só! Ele é o _único_ Uchiha que vi até hoje que não tem aquela _cara_ _de quem parece ter algo enfiado no traseiro_! OMG!!8D

Mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, a maior surpresa foi em relação ao Hatake.

- Você só pode estar _blefando_, sardenta! Nem _eu_ vi o rosto dele ainda!

- Por acaso está duvidando das minhas habilidades shinobi, coisa loira, ou é só _impressão_ minha?

Minato sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que jamais deve se duvidar das _habilidades shinobi_ de Kushina. Ele que era tão vítima das mesmas.... E é _lógico_ que a namorada _jamais_ iria revelar que derramou saquê "acidentalmente" na cara mascarada de Kakashi. Muito menos o quão embaraçado ele ficou quando saiu murmurando que nunca mais caía nessa de "Ops!! Gomen, neh, sujei sua máscara, Kakashi-kun? ;)" (2)

- E então, como ele é?

- Ainda bem que usa máscara. n.n

- O.o É algum defeito? Alguma cicatriz?

- Nah. Ele é _kawaii_ demais para um ninja.

- O,õ

* * *

O tempo passou e eles se casaram. E a vida matrimonial é _pura magia_....

- Comida.

-Louça.

- Comida.

- Louça.

- Nããããaaaao, loiro! Você sabe que eu _odeio_ lavar louça!

- Mas, você só é boa em ramen... – oooops, terreno perigoso – ...e suas variações.

- Humpf! Então, ótimo! Pois sou boa naquilo que é essencial.

Sim. Ramen é _essencial_. Não ousem discordar dela.

- Mas, ramen pela quarta noite?

O choramingo do esposo deixou-a profundamente comovida.

- Vamos fazer um jogo. Quem perder fica com a louça hoje.

- Ta! Mas, eu escolho o jogo! xD

- Nada de sexo envolvido.

Kuso!

- Ta bem... Quem rir primeiro perde.

- Trapaceando antes de começar!! Esse você sempre ganha!!

- Já que não tem sexo, nem Jó Ken Pô, que você sempre ganha, eu acho muito justo.

- Humpf! Se prepara Namikaze porque hoje a sua hegemonia da cara amarrada vai cair!!

Quem visse o olhar confiante até apostaria na ruiva. Todavia, Minato tinha a habilidade terrível de trocar seu largo sorriso bobo por uma cara séria de fazer inveja a qualquer Uchiha. E isso era motivo de muito riso para ela... E para todos nós.

Depois daquele episódio, Kushina decidiu que já estava na hora de aprender a cozinhar direito. Sabe, coisas não relacionadas ao ramen, pois não queria _pensar_ em ter que lavar a louça de novo! A tática funcionou quando descobriu que era uma cozinheira de mão cheia e que, Minato, o maior amante de seus pratos, passara a lavar louça com toda a satisfação do mundo.

* * *

Num dia qualquer, Minato foi praticamente abduzido de sua pilha de papéis no escritório Hokage.

- Tenho uma notícia para você, _Yondaime-sama_.

- E o que é tão importante para você me _raptar_ assim, no meio do expediente?

- Bem... É melhor você sentar, _esposo_.

- Ano, _esposa_... Eu acho que o Yondaime Hokage da mais forte vila ninja é uma pessoa preparada para receber seja qual for à notícia de pé.

Mas depois que ela o lançou aquele sorriso quase.... _sádico_, uma gotinha de suor escorreu da testa do valente líder da Folha, e ele já começava a se arrepender de suas palavras.

- Depois não diz que não avisei...

- Fala logo, sardenta!!

- To grávida.

- O.O

- Você vai ser pai!! _Um_ _PA-PAI_!!!! n.n

BAM!

Naquela tarde o hospital de Konoha entrou em polvorosa quando uma preocupada ruiva chegou com um loiro desmaiado no colo. Aparentemente, o Yondaime havia desmaiado devido ao "_estresse"_ que é ser Hokage...

- Você não vale nada, sardenta...

- Mah. Eu fiz você _borrar nas calças_ de tanto susto, neh?

- o,õ

* * *

- Kojiro?

- Nah.

-Hiei?

- Uh-uh

- Sasuke? (3)

- Ta louca?!!!òó Esse _nem pensar_! E por que você só escolhe nomes de menino, sardenta?

- Porque eu sei, loiro! Mães _sabem_ essas coisas...

- Hum... E que tal Nojiko?

Dois enormes erros para o Yondaime. Um: discordar da intuição materna da ruiva. Dois: sugerir o nome da antiga mestra, aquela mesma de sua quedinha infantil...

O semblante da mulher enegreceu, seguido de um murmúrio perigoso como "Corre, Raio Dourado de Konoha, corre muito! Òó"

Namikaze estava muito grato por poder honrar seu infame apelido e, _novamente__, correu pra caralhx._

* * *

- Ahá!!! Encontrei! Eu finalmente encontrei!!!

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Minato?

- Não... Eu encontrei o nome do nosso filho!

Ao cabo de oito meses de gravidez, a mulher o convencera de vez que era menino. E ela negava até a morte o boato da "greve".

- No livro do Jiraya? o.ô

- Éh. Olha aqui.

Ele sorria enquanto a mostrava o título do volume.

"A história do ninja que jamais se deu por vencido"

- Naruto... É um lindo nome.

Depois que havia lido o livro, Kushina concordou com Minato quando ele dissera para Jiraya-sensei que queria que o seu filho fosse exatamente como o "Naruto" do livro. E também....

- Ano, loiro... Essa estória de _Naruto_ me deu um _desejo_....

E lá foi ele às três da madrugada comprar _Ramen_ para esposa barrigudinha de oito meses. Jamais estivera com tanto sono. E tão feliz...

"Naruto... É mesmo um lindo nome!"

* * *

(1) Herói nacional xD. Hehehehe só uma brincadeira com o fato de Minato se tornar Hokage no futuro e todo o acontecimento envolvendo a Kyuubi.

(2) Lembram de um episódio em que o time 7 tenta ver Kakashi sem a máscara? E quando o Naruto tentou sujar ele? xD Então, eis aqui uma boa explicação no passado do porque Kakashi não cai mais nesse truque. n.n O irônico é que Naruto teve a mesma idéia da mamãe Kushina da fic. u.u

(3) Uma zoadinha básica com o Sasuke e os Uchiha. Relevem. xD

* * *

Oi pessoal!!! OMG! Ressucitei no FF! Há quanto tempo eu não escrevia! Ôh saudade!!

Bem. Essa fic já tava escrita há um bom tempo. Deve ter meses, até. Finalmente pude digitá-la, editá-la como se deve e está aí; meu primeiro Minato x Kushina. To tão contente com essa fic! Foi muito divertida de escrever, espero que também seja para ler. n;n Falando um pouco dela, é isso aí, me baseei com o mínimo de informação contida no mangá. Capítulo 367, se não estou enganada, quando Jiraya e Tsunade tem aquela última conversa. E eles descrevem basicamente as personalidades de Minato e Kushina. A dela acho que coube mais. A do pai do Naruto foi um pouco mais complicada, porque no mangá falam mais de habilidade do que personalidade. Então, como ele era um geniozinho, fiz ele um pouco egocêntrico. Mas, só perto de Kushina, por uma questão de sobrevivência (xD) pois ela era uma mulequinha arteira e pavio curto. Apesar dos pesares, tal egocentrismo foi centralizado na comédia, que é o pilar principal dessa fic. É uma abordagem humorada do romance deles, com direito até a flashback. xD parando na decisão do nome de Naruto. Na minha opinião, foi o oneshot mais completo que eu já fiz; teve muitas cenas cômicas; brigas; suspiros; sexo até, ainda que amenizado e muito bem amenizado, comparado com meus hentais costumeiros. u.u Enfim. Esse foi meu "on take" da estória de Minato e Kushina. Só vou saber a opinião de vocês se mandarem review.

De mais a mais, espero que gostem. n/n

Ah, antes de despedir aqui, só um aviso: Voltei a traduzir "Uma Lição de Química", o cap. 4 está à caminho. "Forbidden Love" também volta com tudo, na reta final. Até a próxima semana essas fics voltam a serem ativadas. n.n

That´s all Folks! _Reviews_?

Ja Ne

**_Moon_**


End file.
